galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Olmica (Human)
The Olmica are a proud race and the closest any human can be to calling themselves natives to Arcadia. Appearance Olmica share many similarities with their cousins, the Kaelithicans. Their skin is lighter than the region their in would imply, like Kaelithicans, but can be darker than Kaelithicans, as they have spent more time in the sun to tan. They have dark brown or black hair color, and rarely see the lighter colors that most Kaelithicans have. Their faces are more broad and defined. Some believe this came from some orc interbreeding centuries ago. Their eye color doesn't tend to very much, and sticks typically with darker colors such as shades of brown. It is common for both sexes to wear their hair long, and the males almost always keep a beard as a sign of masculinity. The most defining feature is their imposing stature, which again points to interbreeding with the local orcs long ago. They average over 6' tall, easily the largest humans on the entire planet, and their physique is broad and tough. History Early History Other History Recent History Society & Culture Society Olmica culture use to be unified, but after the civilizaton was overtaken by the jungle, they have spread out across much of Arcadia. Small tribal villages spot the land and each has their own separate culture and society. There are three major cities of humans on Arcadia which each, too, have their own culture that has developed over the years. While there are large differences between the hundreds of sub-cultures within Arcadia, there are some similarities between them. They value strength above all else. The leaders of each society are typically the strongest male and they can be challenged. If defeated, they are removed from leadership, often times through death.This was carried over by the lost Olmic civilization that all Olmica originate from. Their religion also tends to be similar, with worship focusing on strength and nature. Clothing varries, but it is usually very light and made of animal hides. Some of the sub-cultures, especially those of Oldchill and the surrounding areas, favor tatoos all around their bodies. Many of these tatoos are for remembering great events in their lifes, or great deeds they have accomplished. Some tribes get tatoos to look fearsome, forgoing any spiritual meaning. Finally, it is known through most of Olmica society that their ancient land was taken from them and they were left behind. Where this ancient land is, isn't known by most, but the more educated know it to be Xepher. The Olmic empire has waged two wars against Klindathu in an attempt to take it back. The last one was ultimately the cause of the society's downfall. Because of this lose, many Olmica do not identify with their ancient cultural ancestors, but instead refer to themselves as a whole simply as Arcadians. Most identify specifically with their tribe and some hold prejudices toward members of other tribes. Religion Arcadian human religion varies between tribes, but each tribe and society follows its roots to the original Olmic religion, which focuses on strength, power, and nature worship. Relations Like most creatures on Arcadia, they Olmica are not very trusting. However, many adventurers come to the port cities of Fearhelm and Grimwatch and these two settlements tend to be more friendly to outsiders, since they tend to bring gold with them. Relationships with the other denizens of Arcadia vary widely. Some are friendly toward certain orc tribes, while others are friendly with the Wild Elves. Still, others war with anyone and everyone they come across. They are as varried as they are numerous. Adventurers Adventuring Olmica are a lot more common than many would think, especially within the wilds of Arcadia. Many will travel to Xepher after hearing tales of the lost ancient land their ancestors come from. Olmica within Xepher tend to come to the descision that these people are either not their ancestors or their ancestors grew weak living in luxury. Most adventurers are of a combat type, such as fighter or, most commonly, barbarian. Untrained classes such as oracles and sorcerers are a common sight as well. Wizards are almost unheard of, but clerics, especially from one of the three larger cities, can be found sometimes. Racial Traits Alternate Racial Traits *'Arcadian Born:' Some Olmica retain the beast of the jungle within them, most likely from their orcish ancestory, as the rumors go. These Olmica are near the max height of humans, well over 6 feet tall. They gain a +1 bonus to CMB and CMD, but their less civilized nature gives them a -2 penalty to Diplomacy checks. This replaces the Skilled racial trait. Subraces